Past Pleasures, Future Problems
by Alsaturriad
Summary: Sharon and Andrea finally take a big leap forward in their relationship. But can someone from Sharon's past bring them back to square one?
1. Chapter 1

It was just another usual day at the Major Crimes division of the LAPD. The team didn't have a new case at the time, so they were technically just being paid today for lounging around. Provenza was doing one of his crossword puzzles, Flynn was on his cell phone (probably a new girlfriend), Sykes and Sanchez were in a heated discussion over Warcraft 4 while Tao and Buzz were having their usual debate about advances in technology and planning how to get Chief Taylor to sign off on some new stuff. Sharon watched her team through the glass window while sipping on her Darjeeling green tea. She loved days like these when she could relax in her chair and think of happy thoughts. No murdered teens, no rapes, no violence. She hummed in satisfaction as the sweet taste touched her tongue, her eyes now closed while she relished in her distant, calming, thoughts.

RING! RING! Sharon's phone startled her from her apparent sleep. She tried to reorient and compose herself before answering. _How long was I out for?_

"Captain Raydor," she answered in her professional tone.

"Sharon," the familiar female voice answered. Sharon's heart quickened its pace as she realized to whom the voice on the line belonged. There was only one person in the world with a voice as smooth, as enticing as authoritative and as _sexual_ all at once. This only made Sharon concerned. _Why was she calling now?_

"Sharlene! I was definitely not expecting the call!" Sharon sat up straight in her chair, fully concentrating on the call.

"You recognized my voice," the woman purred.

"How could I not? It's one of a kind." There was a slight bit of an awkward pause before Sharon continued. "To what do I owe such a pleasure? We haven't spoken since-"

"- I know. I'm in town working on a case so I figured I couldn't be so close to you and not give you a courtesy call."

"You know that wasn't necessary. And you know how dangerous it is."

"I know," Sharlene sounded defeated. Sharon sighed.

"How is work going?"

"Fine, I guess. This is a really tough one. I can't discuss too much of it because of the players involved. Hey Sharon?"

"I'm still here, Sharlene."

"Are you free right now?"

"Sharlene," Sharon warned.

"Hey, it's just lunch. I could really use seeing a friendly face right now, rather than a bunch of backstabbing bitchy lawyers." Sharon chuckled dryly at her long lost 'friend's' harsh words. She couldn't help but give in.

"Alright, I'm free. What are you feeling for?"

"I don't know. How about I meet you on one of the benches in from of Police Headquarters in ten minutes and we see from there."

"Okay, I'll see you then."

"Bye Shar." Sharlene hung up the phone. The way she purred Sharon's nickname made Sharon flustered as she remembered her past with the other woman.


	2. Chapter 2

As Sharon exited Police Headquarters, she saw the familiar brunette sitting on a bench, her eyes closed and her head tilted slightly back. There was a hint of a smile on her rosy, full lips, an air of contentment surrounding her.

"You are always a sight to behold," Sharon said as she sat down beside Sharlene.

"Hey," Sharlene said, embracing Sharon in a firm hug. Sharon stiffened under her embrace but reciprocated. _This was not a good idea. At. All._

"You ready?" Sharlene asked as she pulled away.

"As I'll ever be," Sharon said, shaking her head in mild disbelief. "Where are you taking me?"

"To a little Italian restaurant not to far from here."

"How romantic," Sharon said dryly as they crossed the street together.

"It's just lunch Sharon," Sharlene sighed.

"I hope _you_ know that," Sharon warned.

Lunch was going better than Sharon had hoped- well, she _did _envision the ultimate worst-case scenario. The two old friends caught up on lost time. Sharon told her about her new position at Major Crimes and Rusty.

"You always had a soft spot for children, which made you such a great mother." Sharlene smiled genuinely, which only made Sharon blush.

"Thank you, but it was my kids that made the job easy."

"I only give credit where it's due Shar, you know that. Those kids couldn't have been more lucky to have you forever in their lives." Sharlene held Sharon's gaze, suddenly noticing a glimpse of guilt in the woman's eyes. As if on cue, Sharon's phone rang.

"I'm sorry, but I have to take this."

"Sure. The joys of having lunch with a police Captain." Sharon just rolled her eyes and checked the caller ID. Her face dropped a little.

"Hey," she answered sweetly.

"Hey yourself. Where are you? Provenza said you went out for lunch?"

"I'm so sorry, I should have called you. I'm-uh-having lunch with an old friend who just got in town. We're at La Botte's."

"Fancy," Andrea said dryly. "Well I'll see you later, I guess," the disappointment evident in her voice. _Why didn't Sharon call?_

"See you soon, hon," Sharon replied. The shocked expression on Sharlene's face didn't evade her though. She hung up.

"Hon? You're seeing someone?" She asked.

"Yes." Sharon replied matter-of-factly. "Andrea and I have been together for almost a year now."

"So, does she live with you?"

"No, not yet anyway. I'm trying not to stir Rusty's environment right now. He's been through enough." At that moment, the check arrived. Sharlene got to it first.

"Don't worry, I got it," she said, handing the waiter her credit card. Sharon rolled her eyes.

"The least I could have done was pay for the meal. You're the guest here." Sharon smiled.

"Well, look at it as my way of saying 'thank you'. We both know you didn't have to have this little date with me today." Sharlene smirked.

"It's not a date. It's just lunch between old friends."

As they exited the restaurant, Sharon knew she had to go see Andrea but she didn't need Sharlene following her.

"Maybe we should end our lunch here. You don't need to walk me back."

"So I take it you won't be introducing me to your _Andrea_?" Even though there was a smirk on her lips, Sharlene's deep brown eyes betrayed her jealousy towards Andrea. The least she wanted was to see the woman to whom she lost _her_ Sharon.

"I prefer not to, no. Take care." Sharon began walking away. Sharlene grabbed her arm, only to receive Sharon's classic glare of disapproval. She didn't care.

"You don't plan on meeting up again?" Sharon sighed with frustration. She wanted to stay far away from the slender, attractive brunette in front of her so no; she wasn't planning on meeting up again.

"I really hope not Sharlene."

"You _hope _not? Well, I'll take that as a hopeful sign then." Before Sharon could respond, Sharlene turned on her heels and walked away. Sharon closed her eyes for a moment trying to muster up enough emotional strength to face Andrea before she was scheduled to return to her office.


	3. Chapter 3

"Miss Hobbs, Captain Raydor is here to see you," Andrea's secretary informed.

"Send her in," Andrea adjusted in her seat as Sharon walked in. there was uneasiness in those two green eyes she loved being lost in. It worried her.

"Sharon," Andrea's voice slightly shaky.

"Hi," Sharon walked around Andrea's desk. She put her hands around Andrea's shoulders and pulled her in for a deep kiss. She was disappointed when Andrea didn't reciprocate as much as she would have liked her to. This was exactly what she was _not_ hoping for. She just returned to the opposite side of the desk and sighed.

"How was lunch?" she asked.

"It was fine. Unexpected. I'm sorry I didn't call. I really am."

"It's fine. I just… I wanted to have lunch with you today, that's all. I'm… just being childish, forgive me." Andrea's face flushed with embarrassment.

"No, I should've called. I completely forgot. Sharlene's lunch invitation was so out-of-the-blue that I didn't have time to think." Sharon ran her hand through her hair in frustration. She hated that Sharlene still had this affect on her. She just wanted to scream. She just wanted to hold Andrea tightly and forget about her past lover. "When are you getting off?" Sharon's voice soft and measured.

"It's a slow day so I'll leave around four. I should finish all my paperwork by then."

"Great. How about I pick you up at your house around seven. Take you out for dinner, then" her voice extra low "I'll let you have your way with me," Sharon leaned over and pressed her lips onto Andrea's, this time satisfied with her response.

"What about Rusty?"

"We'll just need to be extra quiet," Sharon smirked as she got up to leave.

"That might be a little challenging for you, hon," Andrea quipped.

"We'll see, wouldn't we?" Sharon winked before exiting the office.

* * *

The two women returned to Sharon's building a little after midnight. They used a lot of willpower not to take each other right there in the lobby or elevator ride up to Sharon's floor, but as soon as they were outside her door, all restraint was thrown out the window. Sharon laced her hands in Andrea's blonde tresses and crashed her lips into hers. Andrea immediately opened her mouth just enough for Sharon's tongue to enter. Andrea's locked her tongue with Sharon's as she sucked the sweet taste of red wine off her. A deep hum from Sharon sent vibrations straight through Andrea's body.

Sharon managed to get her keys out her purse while Andrea's fingers already began unzipping Sharon's simple black dress. Sharon pulled away briskly, the playfulness still present in her eyes, "Stop, Rusty might still be up. Let's make it _inside_ first." Andrea groaned as Sharon opened the door walking swiftly inside. Rusty was nowhere in sight so Sharon figured he was in his room.

"I better go let him know I'm back," Sharon lightly kissed Andrea. "I'll meet you in the bedroom." Andrea did as she was told and waited for Sharon's return.

"Rusty? Can I come in?" she called at his door, which was slightly open.

"Yeah, sure." Rusty answered. Sharon noticed a hint of sleepiness in his voice.

"I'm sorry that I woke you, but I wanted you to know that I'm back."

"That's okay, Sharon. How'd it go?" he asked as if he couldn't tell. He could see the slight silly grin on her face and her eyes were slightly unfocused; she was obviously a little tipsy. He only smirked at her.

"I had a great time. What I really came to tell you is that Andrea will be spending the night. Just a heads up if you see her in the morning."

"I guess you had a lot more than just a great time huh?" Sharon rolled her eyes. "Just keep it quiet over there," he intentionally added, mostly for his sake.

"Good night Rusty." She completely ignored his teasing.

"Have fun," he smirked. Sharon pouted playfully at him then left to tend to Andrea's needs in the other bedroom.

* * *

"I should leave a note for Rusty. He'll wonder where I am." Sharon was finishing her cup of coffee in the kitchen while Andrea leaned on the island opposite her. While watching Andrea finish her toast, Sharon felt warm inside. She enjoyed the domesticity and camaraderie between the two of them. She enjoyed the feeling of sharing her space with someone again. It felt right. She knew right then and there that she was ready for the next step in her relationship with Andrea but she decided to ask her over lunch.

"You could text him on the way to work," Andrea replied.

"I could, but what's the rush? It's only 6:30? Do you really need to be in the office _this_ early?"

"Yeah. I've got a few things to finish up at work that I didn't get to finish up yesterday. And apparently, I got roped in with that big lawsuit against the Robinsons."

"Really? I'm impressed hon," Sharon replied way more excited than Andrea appeared to be. "When did you find out about it?"

"About four this morning," Andrea replied rolling her eyes. "Come on, I gotta go. I could take a cab if-"

"-Don't be silly. I'll drive you." They both left for work, right after Sharon wrote Rusty the note.

"Thought you were texting him," Andrea rolled her eyes playfully. Sharon was too fixed in her ways sometimes.

"I will text him…also." Sharon smiled that smile Andrea loved. At that moment, she just had to taste her lips, so she did.

* * *

"What can I do for you, Lieutenant?" Sharon asked after Flynn knocked on her open door.

"I'm ordering lunch for everyone. What are you having?"

"Oh, Lieutenant, thank you! But I am going out for lunch today. Actually, I should get going now." Sharon began neatening her desk and got her purse from the top drawer. Flynn leaned against the doorpost observing her delicate, elegant movements. He tried hard not to stare but boy, was she sexy! He pulled his eyes off her supple tummy skin, which was slightly revealed to him as she leaned over, just before her heavenly green eyes met his again.

"So," he cleared his throat, which suddenly felt completely dry, "Two days in a row you're heading out for lunch? Is the Captain keeping all the good company to herself?" Flynn had a mischievous, playful smile on his face but deep down there was a bit of jealousy brewing. Thinking about another man playing house with his Captain was too much for him.

"Are you prying into my personal life Lieutenant Andy Flynn?" Sharon chuckled as she got up and put on her favorite purple blazer.

"Just looking out for the Captain, ma'am," he said he allowed her to pass through the door. He pulled in the door for her.

"Well, don't take this the wrong way," her voice was the usual stern voice but her eyes were smiling, "but not only don't I need you to worry about me outside of work, but I do not _want _you to, Lieutenant."

"Yes ma'am," was all Andy could muster out as he retreated-defeated-to his desk to make his calls. As she quickly walked towards the exit, she waved to her department and told them she'll be back within the hour.

* * *

"Sharon!" Andrea called as she spotted her brunette entering the DA's office. Andrea was speaking to one of her colleagues, DDA Michaels, in the hall. Sharon smiled widely as she walked over to her blonde.

"Hello Captain Raydor," DDA Michaels greeted warmly.

"Good afternoon DDA Michaels," Sharon replied. They shook hands and exchanged polite smiles. Andrea focused her attention on how adorable Sharon looked right now. She laced her arm around her waist and pulled her slightly, just enough to gain a soft hum from Sharon (for her ears only).

"Well Ozzy, we gotta go. I've made reservations."

"Oh? Where are you taking me?" Sharon tilted her head a little, smirking.

"I figured we could have brunch at Joe's, you know, to celebrate landing this gig with the Robinsons. What do you think?"

"I love it. And no one else deserves this more than you." Michaels cleared his throat, which just resulted in laughter between the two women.

"Don't take it personally DDA Michaels, but I might be a little… biased," Sharon smiled.

"No hard feelings, Captain. You two go have a good time."

"Thanks. I'll call you when I get back so we could get a start on this thing."

"No problem. See you later." The three exchanged smiles then parted ways. Ozzy always feels warm inside whenever he sees the two ladies together. They were made for each other.

* * *

"I'm so proud of you Drea," Sharon was beaming just as much as Andrea. "I'm so glad that I've been lucky to have you in my life. I just know you'll do great."

"Thanks, but I think I'm the one who's lucky here. Sometimes I wonder why you even bother putting up with me." Andrea squeezed Sharon's hand in hers.

"Don't be silly. Like everyone always says: we belong together. We were destined to be with each other. And on that note, sweetie," Sharon took out a little black box from her jacket pocket, "I would like you to have this." She smiled at Andrea's confused expression.

"Should I be worried?"

"Just open it please," Sharon rolled her eyes, but the huge smile never leaves her face. Andrea opens the box to reveal a silver key lying on red velvet. She looked back to Sharon.

"You constantly complain about your loud neighbors in your building and my place is closer to your work-"

"-You want me to move in with you?"

"Yes," Sharon replied plainly. "I don't want to sleep alone again. I need you, Andrea." Tears were glistening in her eyes as she tried to contain the massive boulder of love, which just wanted to escape from her heart.

"Sharon, I couldn't ask for anything better. Yes I would love to share my life with you." Andrea leaned over the table and met Sharon halfway as they sealed the deal with a kiss. Not just a kiss, but also filled with passion, love, anxiety, joy. The heat radiating through the two women was enough to set the place on fire.

After paying the bill, Sharon and Andrea could barely keep their hands off each other. They barely made it to the car in the underground car park when Andrea pushed Sharon against the car door and crashed her lips into hers. Sharon immediately gave her access to her mouth, their tongues dancing a sweet dance. Sharon moaned as she felt her body melting into Andrea's. The younger woman tried her best to support Sharon's weight. She loved how responsive Sharon's body was to every movement but there was no way she was taking Sharon in a parking lot. She struggled to gain composure before silencing Sharon's growing moans.

"Sharon, we can't do this here." She trailed kisses to Sharon's collarbone.

"Hmmmm. Well I'm a little too old for the back seat." They both laughed.

"I was thinking of _our _place." Andrea looked into Sharon's eyes and saw the tears forming. She gently kissed her forehead.

"Then let's go to our place." They hopped in the car and sped to Sharon's apartment.


	4. Chapter 4

Andrea woke up from the best sleep she had in months, even though it was only thirty minutes long. She looked down only to see a head full of hair rising and falling as she breathed. As much as she would love to spend the entire afternoon in bed with the love of her life, they both needed to get back to work. She slowly woke Sharon.

"Shar, time to get up. Shar!"

"Hmm. What time is it?" Sharon snuggled closer to Andrea.

"It's," she checked the alarm clock, "Oh my god it's 1:30!" Sharon scrambled up, Andrea following after. They both frantically picked up the line of clothing leading out of the bedroom then threw everything on. Finally tidying up their appearance in Sharon's bathroom, Andrea let out an unexpected laugh and turned to face Sharon, who couldn't hold it in either.

"This was nuts!" Andrea managed between bouts of laughter. "What the hell got into us?"

"I don't know, but" Sharon fixed a stray strand on Andrea's face back in place, "I certainly needed that." They laughed a little more before they gained full composure again.

"So much for an hour lunch," Andrea sighed.

"Ozzy's probably worried," Sharon said as she led them out of her their apartment.

"Oh I don't think so. I think he might have an idea of what kept me so long."

"We're that transparent, huh?" Sharon said a little worried.

"No, not usually, but you had that look in your eyes," Andrea trailed off gently caressing Sharon's jaw with her thumb. She brought her lips down and gently kissed her. She would never tell Sharon what she saw in her eyes while they were chatting with Ozzy. There was a vulnerability that she never saw there before. She could feel Sharon's love tugging at her as they stood together in her office. If ever she doubted Sharon's love for her, she got her answer then.

"Well take me back to work, Andrea Hobbs," Sharon said, pulling Andrea out of her reverie. "I would hate for the guys to start any rumors about my personal life." They hopped into Andrea's car and drove off.

* * *

Sharon hummed along to the song playing on the radio with her eyes closed, a smile on her lips, and a hand caressing Andrea's. How light the air felt at this moment, sitting next to her lover as they drove the fairly short distance to her office. Naturally, her phone had to interrupt the moment. She checked the caller ID, only to be reminded that not everything goes, as you would like.

"Yes," she answered her voice soft, yet stern.

"Sharon," Sharlene breathed out her name with such sensuality that Sharon quivered. She just wanted to scream into the phone and tell the wretched soul to _back off_, but she decided to take the calmer route.

"Sharlene, I'm a bit busy right now, I can't really talk-"

"You can't blow me off forever, Shar. I know you still have feelings for me; I could sense it in the restaurant yesterday. I just wa-"

"-Don't call back, Sharlene," Sharon commanded before abruptly ending the call. She sighed before looking out the window.

"Everything alright?" Andrea squeezed Sharon's hand, which was still in hers.

"Yes. There's nothing to..worry about," she replied. "It was Sharlene."

"The friend you ditched me for?" Sharon chuckled, not really at Andrea's joke, but the irony behind _her_ saying it. It was _exactly_ what Sharlene wanted he to do- ditch Andrea and return to her arms forever. They neared LAPD Headquarters. She breathed a sigh of relief. She could now focus on her work and push Sharlene to the back of her mind.

"See? We made it not too late," Andrea said leaning in to her brunette."

"No, only one _hour_ late," Sharon retorted, rolling her eyes. She leaned in also and kissed Andrea's slightly parted lips. "I'll have to work back that hour this afternoon."

"Yeah, me too."

"Should I expect you... tonight?" Sharon tried to keep her excitement at bay.

"Sure, it's my home too, remember?" They shared a brief smile, and after a soft caress of her hand, Sharon exited the car. As she passed near the bench directly in front of the enormous building ahead of her, her mind immediately drifted to the brunette who occupied it the day before.

* * *

**Hope everyone's enjoying this story so far! Oh and keep the reviews coming, I really appreciate them :) :) :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Time for a little backstory...**

**BACK IN 2003**

_"I don't think I can do this anymore with you Sharon," Sharlene sighed. "I just can't." This got Sharon's attention. She placed down the FID report she was reviewing on the couch and turned to face the other woman, confused. _

_"What the hell are you talking about?"_

_"I mean us, Shar. I don't know what we are anymore." The silence, which followed was deadly. Sharon glared at the woman who seemed glued to her spot near the TV console. She could _not_ be serious!_

_"You don't know what we are anymore?! You have _got _to be kidding me!" Sharon got up off the couch and stormed past Sharlene, who was visibly shivering in her spot. She managed to get words out before Sharon opened a door down the hall._

_"What are you doing?" she asked, her voice trembling._

_"I'm letting Charlie know that we're leaving. He doesn't need to hear this fight."_

_"Like he didn't _hear_ the others?" Sharlene deadpanned. Sharon ignored her comment and picked up her keys. _

_"Let's go." She stormed out the front door before Sharlene could object. She had no choice but to follow._

* * *

_The drive to wherever Sharon was taking her was quiet, save for the low voices on the radio. It gave them both something to focus on besides the elephant on the room. After the longest ten minutes ever, Sharon pulled up by the neighborhood playground. She turned to face Sharlene, whose eyes were red and glistening with unshed tears. At that moment, her heart began breaking; she just knew in her heart that their discussion was not going to end well. Their relationship was falling apart over the last year but she couldn't do it; no, she couldn't handle another failed relationship like with Jackson. She was even willing to beg the woman seated next to her to give them another chance._

_"Do you remember when we used to sit on the car, and chat while we looked at the little children swinging from the monkey bars? Do you remember?" Sharon reached for Sharlene's hand and entwined their fingers. Sharlene only sighed._

_"That was a long time ago, Shar. We were so happy then."_

_"Four years isn't that long ago." She squeezed Sharlene's hand. "I remember you wanted children then."_

_"We're not here to talk about what we wanted, Sharon. I don't think we fit anymore."_

_"And you know why that is? Because we never talk anymore." Sharon's eyes were filling with tears. "I miss talking to you like we used to. But we can change that-"_

_"-Sharon I've met someone." The words hit Sharon with as much force as a ten-ton truck. She could have sworn she heard her heart actually break at that exact moment. No, Sharlene-the love of her life of five years- would never be so cruel. She obviously heard wrong._

_"You've met someone? How long ago?" Sharon's voice remained relatively leveled but tears were flowing from her eyes. This could not be happening. _

_"I met her a month ago." That was strike number two. There was no turning back now. _

_"Get the hell out of my car!" Vengeance was now at full mass within Sharon's being, spewing through her veins and escaping through her pores. She was on the verge of doing something she would regret. She needed to purge herself of Sharlene, for good._

* * *

_The once terrified, hurt woman next to Sharon seemed to be replaced by a rigid, heartless demon within a split second. Sharlene calmly opened the door then turned back to face Sharon for the last time._

_"I never dreamed of hurting you Sharon, but I always no when to call it quits when dealt a losing hand. You need to learn that. Maybe your marriage would have ended differently."_

_Strike three. How _dare _Sharlene lecture about marriage when she clearly has a problem with commitment herself? Sharon knew she was going to explode but there was no way she would let Sharlene see her completely unravel. She was going to remain in charge here._

_"And get the hell out of my house!" she shouted to Sharlene's back as she walked away._

* * *

_Sharon drove around the park at least six times. She needed to clear her head but it was not working. How was she supposed to just move on after being dumped so abruptly by the woman with whom she thought she would spend the rest of her life? The internal pain was becoming unbearable; she needed to numb the pain. Sharon made a quick turn to a nearby liquor store, stocked up with a few bottles and returned home to her son. She made sure he was okay and told him all that happened then locked her bedroom door and start to forget…_

* * *

"Captain! Such a timely return, we've just picked up a case," Provenza snatched her out of her thoughts.

"Well, Lieutenant, let's go!" she made an 180º turn and exited the Murder Room with Provenza and the others.


	6. Chapter 6

**Takes place three days after Major Crimes took the case at the end of Chapter five. The team was in the Murder Room wrapping up the case.**

"Such a surprise. Mr. Alvarez killing his ex-wife. Who would have guessed?" The team laughed at Provenza's usual mantra about spouses killing their partner. It never gets old.

"Now what made you become so cynical towards marriage, I wonder?" Sharon teased, leaning against Tao's desk. "There are still great marriages out there, right Mike?"

"Oh yes, Captain. Married eighteen years myself, nineteen next month. Can't complain."

"Congratulations Mike," The Captain touched his arm.

"Thank you," Mike replied, beaming.

"Yeah, well there are always exceptions to the rule, Captain. But marriage is simply a death sentence." The room erupted in laughter. At that moment, while everyone was too overcome with laughter, Andrea strolled in. When she spotted Sharon slightly bent over trying to regain control of herself, she began walking over. Flynn was the first to spot her.

"So, DDA Hobbs, let's get a new opinion. Do you think marriage is usually for the better or is destined to turn out like hell?" All eyes were now on Andrea, which made her stop in her tracks. When her gaze fell on Sharon, sympathetic eyes greeted her.

"Well, to be honest, everyone I know who is married seems quite miserable. But then again, my friends in general are quite miserable."

"Aha! There you have it. Someone else other than me knows the truth behind marriage." Provenza had a smug look on his face.

"Well that just means there are two cynical creeps in our midst." Flynn responded.

"Hey! You asked my opinion so I told you. No need to be rude." Andrea crossed her arms, obviously offended being referred to as a creep. Sharon decided maybe she should intervene.

"Uh- DDA Hobbs, do you mind letting us know why you are here? The case is closed, as you know." Sharon was now standing near Andrea.

"I just needed to speak with you a minute, Captain."

"Well, let's go into my office." Sharon allowed Andrea to enter before she did then close the door.

"All your married friends are miserable? Are you calling me miserable, Honey?" Sharon moved to sit behind her desk, smirking in Andrea's direction, successfully making her very uneasy.

"Of course not Sharon. Hell, I sometimes _forget_ you're still married. But you're definitely one exception." She only just realized she was still standing and took a seat in front of Sharon's desk.

"Whatever you say Andrea Hobbs," Sharon retorted. "So, what did you come to tell me?"

"Oh, right. I met with Mr. Robinson's attorneys today."

"And?"

"Lawyers certainly have a thing for you," Andrea deadpanned. Sharon looked at her confused for a moment before reality struck. Andrea had met Sharlene. Sharlene was working on the same case as her. Just. Great.

"Please tell me you're joking," Sharon pleaded.

"Nope. She even invited us to dinner. She thinks the three of us should hang out some time."

"Good God! I can't seem to get a break from her!" Sharon was now on her feet pacing behind her chair. Andrea was a little confused.

"I thought you two were long lost friends?" Was there a hint of sarcasm in her voice? Sharon couldn't quite tell.

"We definitely aren't friends." Sharon felt like the room was closing in on her now.  
"So you make a habit of having lunch with your enemies?" Andrea asked, sensing that Sharon was keeping something from her. She continued prying. "The two of you...dated before or something?" She noticed Sharon become rigid for the shortest second then turned to sit back down. Bullseye! That's _exactly _why Sharon was behaving this way. Why didn't she say anything? After realizing Sharon was not going to answer her, she continued.

"I take it your relationship was serious at some point but didn't end too well? And I would appreciate an answer, Sharon. I think I deserve that much." Andrea was trying to remain calm and collected but she was losing patience really quickly now. She had always been the jealous type and Sharon was definitely not helping.

"We were together for five years." Sharon sighed before continuing. "We..._lived_ together for four of those years. Look, I know I should have said something earlier-"

"I didn't know you _lived _with someone besides Jackson. Why didn't you tell me? Especially since she is obviously still interested in you?" Andrea's arms were now crossed in front of her. Sharon had no idea what to say. She was obviously the wrong party here.

"I'm so sorry honey. I just- I guess it slipped my mind." Sharon looked defeated. Andrea was angry, but at least she didn't seem _too _angry.

"Like hell! You never wanted me to find out!" maybe she _was _pretty angry. Sharon turned to look through her glass walls hoping the guys were not hearing her heated conversation with Andrea. Fortunately, they were too busy engaged in their own conversations. She focused on Provenza's trophy, trying to prevent the newly formed tears from falling. God, she hated being the bad guy, especially since those days were supposed to be over. But she had no idea how to fix this.

"What do you want from me? How can I fix this?" Sharon was slouched in her chair slightly, appeared broken, her eyes glistening as she pleaded with Andrea. Andrea could feel her anger begin to dissipate. She loved Sharon too much to let some piece of trash break up their relationship. She really wanted this to be over but not before she got all her answers.

"So is that what you do? Seduce a girl for a year, ask her to move in with you, and then kick her out when you get bored? Why did you break it off?" Andrea was now desperate for answers. She didn't want to lose Sharon. But she also didn't want to become to committed only to be left broken.  
"I-uh-didn't break it off, Andrea. She did. Well, we _were _having problems but I didn't think it was anything we couldn't fix with a little couple's therapy. Long story short, she cheated on me and told me she didn't love me anymore. And now, she's back, and I really don't care to see her so you have nothing to worry about." There was a brief silence.

"Do you… still have feelings for her? I mean, you weren't the one to end the relationship." Sharon walked over to sit on the chair besides Andrea's. She held her hand tightly between hers.

"Honey, I love you. I am _in love _with you. Sharlene was a long time ago and yes, once I probably did love her, but presently, my heart is completely yours. It will _always_ be yours for as long as you would have it." Sharon's voice cracked slightly as she poured her soul out to Andrea. She was not letting Sharlene ruin her life again. To her surprise-and relief-Andrea cupped her face with her hands and brought her closer for a kiss. Not just a kiss, but one full of passion and promise and forgiveness. Sharon felt her recent burdens being lifted as Andrea dropped her hands to Sharon's waist and pulled her from her chair. Sharon broke their kiss to fully embrace the love of her life, deeply inhaling the slight floral perfume emanating from her neck. They stayed like that for what seemed like hours until there was a knock on the door. They broke apart, Sharon's hand now resting on Andrea's knee. "Yes?" She said, signaling whomever was at the door to enter. It was Sykes.

"Uh Captain, sorry to interrupt," Sykes could see how slightly puffy and red Sharon's eyes were and the close proximity of the two ladies led her to the conclusion that something was probably wrong. "Is everything alright?"

"Yes, Amy," Sharon sighed, pushing herself off the floor and returning behind her desk. "What can I help you with?"

"The guys were just planning on hitting the police bar for a few drinks, you know, to unwind. Do you wish to come along?"

Sharon glanced at Andrea who seemed a little lost in her own world. Maybe a drink with friends would do them good tonight. "I'll think about it Amy. Thanks for the offer. I really appreciate it."

"No problem Captain, DDA Hobbs," Andrea snapped out of her thoughts at the sound of her name.

"Good night Detective," she managed with a slight smile. The two women watched as Sykes walked away to meet the team already heading towards the exit. As Sharon focused through her glass walls at her team, she wondered how much of the exchange between herself and Andrea they witnessed, but the thought evaded her mind as quickly as it crept in. she didn't care; she was too relieved and grateful that their relationship was still in tact. She was glad for the break. Sharon silently packed her stuff, grabbed her jacket and moved over to where Andrea was, now standing.

"Do you need to return to your office?" Sharon asked as she snaked her free arm around Andrea's waist, gently guiding them through the door.

"No, I packed up before coming here."

"Are you up to socializing tonight? If you are, we could join the guys at the police bar."

"Sure. I could do with a stiff drink right now," Andrea deadpanned. Sharon only chuckled lightly in agreement while she led them out of the murder room to her car.

"Shar?"

"Yes, hon."

"I love you but you _really _need to let me in completely. I need you to be honest with me, okay?"

"I know. I'll try harder." It was time to put Sharlene behind her for good. Hopefully this time Sharlene would let her.


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry for the wait guys. I had a little run-in with Procrastination... Hopefully I'll update more frequently from here on out.**

Sharon returned home from an exhaustingly long day of work. Usually she kept her paperwork up-to-date so it never piled up but over the last two weeks, she just couldn't keep up; too many cases, too little time. She opened her apartment door and shut it as silently as possible, not to wake Andrea or Rusty if they were asleep, after all, it was 11:30 p.m. She hung up her coat near the door and placed her keys on the kitchen island. Moving over to the refrigerator, she retrieved the opened bottle of white wine and poured some in a wine glass. She relished the feel of the cold, bittersweet liquid travelling down her throat. Just as she was about to sit on the island stool, she heard a groggy, sleep-filled voice call her name. A little startled, she followed the sound until she found Andrea lying on the couch, nearly completely covered by her blanket. She paused for a minute; Andrea just looked too adorable!

"Hey. You waited up for me?" Sharon asked as she settled on the couch, with Andrea's head now on her lap.

"Yeah. I didn't think you would be this late, though. Did you catch a murder or something?"

"No. I had two weeks of paperwork to complete and file away." Andrea shot her a feigned look of shock.

"Sharon Raydor, the most organized person I know, _behind_ on her duties? The end must be near!"

"Ha ha," Sharon replied, rolling her eyes. "I must be getting too old for this."

"No you're not. It's just a lot more responsibilities. So, did you finish?"

"Thankfully, yes. I hope I never have to go through that again. How are the depositions going on the Robinsons case by the way?"

"Oh, it's-uh-really interesting. The things people do these days." Andrea chuckled. "I can't wait for it to be over." The two women sat in comfortable silence for a moment, Andrea drifting off to sleep again, Sharon, soon followed.

* * *

"Uh, Sharon, get up.

Sharon!"

"Hmmmmm…"

"Sharon! It's like, already seven! Come on!"

"What is it Rusty?" Sharon was obviously not going to be easy to wake up this morning. Maybe if Rusty shook her…

"Oh my gods!" Sharon was startled out of her sleep and grasp Rusty's arm. "What is it, what's wrong?" At this point, Andrea stirred in Sharon's lap and opened her eyes, confused more than ever.

"Nothing's wrong, Sharon. It's just time to get up." Sharon let out a sigh of relief, which was proceeded by her characteristic glare.

"Well you didn't have to shake me awake as if the apartment was on fire!"

"Well maybe if you got up ten minutes ago when I _started _waking you, I wouldn't have had to." Andrea chuckled only to be awarded with a Sharon-glare of her own.

"Okay you two," she said sitting up. "Do we really need to fight this early in the morning?"

"What time is it?" Sharon asked stretching slightly, her neck, a little stiff.

"It's about 7:20 by now, which means I should get going."

"What?! Oh my god! I'm an hour late!"

"You know, it never ceases to amaze how early you two get ready in the morning. Sharon you have plenty of time." This elicited eye rolling from Sharon and Rusty both. It was amazing how similar the two of them were. Maybe Sharon was rubbing off on Rusty. Sharon got off fully from the couch now.

"Rusty, do you need anything before you leave?"

"Nope, I'm good. Bye guys."

"Have a good one kid," Andrea answered.

"Goodbye Rusty," Sharon moved towards him and lightly kissed him on his forehead. Don't forget Buzz has planned some extra work for you, okay?"

"Yes, Sharon," Rusty sighed. He picked up his car keys then left. Andrea got off the couch and followed Sharon down the hall to their bedroom.

"You know, sometimes it's hard for me to imagine Rusty as a rebellious street child sometimes."

"Yeah, I know what you mean. He has come a long way." Andrea snaked her arms around Sharon's waist. "Thanks to my Captain Raydor." She lightly kissed Sharon's shoulder before the brunette pulled away.

"Hope you don't mind me showering first."

"Of course not. I've got plenty of time. I don't have to be in until nine for that dreadful meeting with- uh- you know." Sharon peeked her head back through the bathroom door.

"How is it working with her? Is she giving you a hard time?"

"No, it's actually going smoother than I expected. She's good at what she does."

"Yes, I had always admired her for that." Sharon entered the shower, Andrea followed into the bathroom. "When are you going to trial?"

"Hopefully within the next three months. The bulk of the depositions are over so it should be smooth sailing from here."

* * *

They both dressed-well, Sharon was fully; Andrea, halfway- and Sharon was about to leave while Andrea enjoyed a cup of coffee.

"Are you coming be the office for lunch?"

"Yeah. I'll call if anything comes up."

"Okay. See you later, hon."

"Bye Shar." They shared a quick kiss before Sharon left.

* * *

"Lieutenant," Andrea greeted Provenza, holding bags of take-out as she entered the Murder Room around 11:30. It was half an hour before Sharon's usual lunch break but she needed to be back at the DA's office by 12:30.

"DDA Hobbs. To what do we owe the pleasure? Is there a lawsuit we don't know about?"

"Fortunately no, Lieutenant. I'm just here to have lunch with the Captain. Is she in her office? I called, but I she didn't answer."

"Yeah, she's there."

"Okay, thanks." Andrea headed towards Sharon's office. _I wonder why the blinds are shut? Sharon's probably in a bad mood, _Andrea thought. She knocked twice before entering.

"Hey there, best friend," Andrea walked over to Sharon, kissing her on her forehead. "How's your morning?"

"I'm fine. I'm just a little tired and very sore from sleeping on the couch last night. How are you holding up?"

"Actually, I slept really well." Andrea sat opposite Sharon and started taking out the food.

"Next time _I'm_ lying down on the couch while you sit upright, Missy," Sharon pouted. Andrea smiled. "You bought Thai? Great!"  
"Yup. I tried to call you but the calls went straight to voicemail."

"Sorry about that. I might have dozed off a little."

"Oh, I gotta break our lunch date a little early today, by 12:10."

"Okay sure. I'm so proud of you, you know."

"Oh yeah? Now why is that?"

"Well, out of all the DDAs over at your office, you're the one chosen to represent the state in this massive lawsuit-"

"-It's not that big of a deal really Sharon."

"Oh I think it is. Everyone knows the weight and influence of John Robinson and his family in LA politics. This case, can either make or break a Deputy DA."

"Gee thanks Sharon, like I wasn't nervous already before," Andrea commented dryly, taking a sip of her water and giving Sharon a mocking glare.

"No I didn't mean to put you on edge here. What I _meant _was, when you win this one-and you will- I can't help but think about the fact that DA Jameson is retiring this year-"

"-Okay I'm going to stop you right there, Hon." Andrea emphasized with her hand up. "The thought did cross my mind but I don't want to jinx it so let's talk about something else."

"Sure. What do you wanna talk about?" As if on cue, there was a knock on the door. "Come in," Sharon called out. Flynn opened.

"What is it, Lieutenant?"

"There's someone here to see you-Sharlene something. Should I send her in?" Andrea stiffened visibly while Sharon's face grew slightly pale. She could easily see the anger creeping up her girlfriend's face as the seconds passed. She had no idea what to do.

"Uh- Captain?" Flynn interrupted her thoughts. "What should I do?" Sharon turned back her gaze to him, still observing Andrea from the corner of her eye.

"Give me two minutes then send her in."

"Yes, Ma'am." Flynn eyed Sharon suspiciously one last time then left. Andrea jumped to her feet.

"I should go-"

"-No, wait." Sharon stood as well, "Wait." She sighed.

"What is she doing here, Sharon?" Andrea tried to keep her tone even. "You invited her?"

"What? Of course not! I am just in the dark as you are. There is no way in hell that I would _invite _her to my office; I love you and respect you too much to do something like that. Please. Give me some credit."

"Fine," Andrea snapped, then she checked her tone, "Fine. Should I stay?"

"I would appreciate that. I could use your support right now."

"Okay then. I'll try to keep calm." She forced a smile.

"Okay."

There was another knock on the door, followed by Sharlene entering, startled a little by Andrea's presence.

"Hi Sharon… DDA Hobbs," she greeted, standing fixed by the door.

"Counselor," Andrea returned before Sharon could answer, "What are you doing here?" She quickly glanced at Sharon who gave shot her a pleading look. Andrea was not falling for it. She was guarding her life here. No one was taking her Sharon away.

"I just came by to have a word with a friend."

"Oh really?" Andrea had stepped about an inch closer to Sharlene, her voice, slightly raised but the tone hadn't changed. These subtle changes may be unobservable to an untrained individual, but Sharon knew most of Andrea's tells; she was getting angry. Maybe she should intervene before things got too heated.

"What are you really doing here Sharlene? I made it impeccably clear that I didn't want to see or hear from you again."

"I know that but" She glanced uncomfortably at Andrea then back to Sharon, "can we speak privately?"

"We already are. Now, what is it? You interrupted my lunch with Andrea here so please, hurry this along." At least Sharlene had the decency to flinch at Sharon's coldness. Andrea remained where she was standing, observing quietly, trying her best to _remain calm._

"I can't live like this anymore Sharon," Sharlene started. Sharon used all her strength not to roll her eyes. Andrea did though.

"If this is what you bothered me for-"

"I lied to you!" She now burst into tears. "I lied about it all!"

"What the hell are you talking about?" Okay, now Sharon was concerned. She had never seen Sharlene this distraught before, not even when they broke up. She unconsciously walked over and guided her to a chair. "What is it?"

"I was given a case when I first became a Deputy DA in '95. I prosecuted a guy, James Wilkins aka Shooter for one count of first-degree murder. However, he made a deal with the FBI and his sentence was reduced."

"What's the significance of this little tale?" Andrea asked annoyed. She moved over to Sharon's chair since Sharon was now sitting on the chair adjacent to Sharlene's.

"In 2003 he had a scheduled parole hearing and he got released. The day after his release, when I got home, you gave me a letter that was addressed to me, but-"

"-but it was delivered to _my_ office. I remember. You never told me what it was when I asked. Oh my god! What was the note about? Was it from Shooter?" Sharlene was in tears again.

"Yes." Sharlene reached into her jacket pocket and retrieved a very old sheet of paper and handed it to Sharon. Sharon turned to Andrea for the first time since Sharlene started her story, a skeptical, but curious look on the blonde's face. She then opened the folded sheet and read its content out loud.

_"DDA Rawlins_

_Remember me? Think back to '95. Guess who got parole today? That's right, me. Let the games begin._

_Your worst enemy,_

_Shooter._

_P.S. If you tell anyone about this, your police lady friend and her kid dies." _

Not a sound could be heard in the office after Sharon read the note, save for the muffled sounds as Sharlene tried to hold herself together. Sharon and Andrea were both shocked out of their minds. Not in a million years did Sharon ever see this bombshell coming. For all those years she honestly thought Sharlene just used her to get what she wanted but it was the complete opposite. Sharlene left in an attempt to _protect _her. How could she have been so stupid?

"Why didn't you tell me?" Sharon asked, her voice cracked. "How did he know about Ricky?"

"I don't know. I couldn't tell you because you would have wanted to do something about it and I couldn't put your life in any more danger than I already did." Sharlene broke down again. This time, Sharon moved over and hugged her tightly, wiping her tears periodically. She couldn't believe Sharlene carried around this much baggage for all those years. Andrea silently watched the two women in front of her. It was hard watching Sharon console an ex-lover, who has turned out to be a heck of a woman, giving up her entire life to protect the ones she loved. It was even harder seeing Sharon's disposition change from anger to… affection? She wasn't sure what the look on Sharon's face was, but looking at the two of them, it was clear that they were quite comfortable in each other's embrace. She couldn't help but feel she might actually lose Sharon to Sharlene. Tears welled up in her eyes. This was too much for her. She couldn't lose Sharon; not like this. She took a deep breath and spoke.

"Why now, Sharlene? Why after all these years you've decided to tell Shar now?"

"Well," Sharlene sniffed pulling away from Sharon, "when I returned to LA to represent Robinson, I visited some friends of mine in Robbery/Homicide. While I was in this building, I couldn't stop thinking about you. I needed to know that you were safe and well." Sharon smiled weakly then began feeling conscious of the little distance between she and Sharlene. She returned to her chair. "I asked about you and they told me you were just the same as always. You have no idea how relieved I was for hearing those words-just the same as always. Not a day went by when I didn't think of you." There was a brief pause and she continued. "We continued talking and Shooter was brought up. They told me a member of his own gang killed him a couple years ago while he was helping out in an FBI case. I almost fainted when I heard the news. My entire body went limp. I felt as is for the first time in a long time I was free again. I also knew I had to see you and apologize for leaving like I did."

"Oh Sharlene-"

"-You know, if it was my life he threatened, I would have stayed, but I couldn't lose you or Ricky but I guess I still lost you, huh?" Tears were now spewing from Sharon's eyes now.

"I am so sorry you went through all this Sharlene. I don't know what to say. I can't change what happened but we can move on from here."

"I am so sorry Sharon."

"I know. I'm sorry too. I am so so sorry too."

"I've never stopped loving you, never." The room was still again. Sharon's breath caught in her chest. She glanced at Andrea and noticed the tears in her eyes. Her blonde lover rose from her seat.

"I need to leave now. I'm late."

"Andy-"

"What, Sharon? I said I was leaving early today so I'm leaving." She walked towards the door then turned back. "I'll be very late this evening so don't wait up." She turned before Sharon could answer and stormed out of the office.


	8. Chapter 8

"Hey," Rusty called to Sharon as she entered the apartment around eight. "Everything okay? You look beat."

Sharon kicked off her shoes by the door, dropped her purse on the island stool then crawled to the couch. "I'm fine, Rusty, just a long day. Did you have dinner already?"

"Yup. You want me to get you anything?"

"Uh maybe a glass of wine? Red please. Did you finish your homework?"

"Yes, Sharon," Rusty rolled his eyes. He poured Sharon a full glass. "Andrea isn't home yet. She didn't call or anything. I tried calling but she didn't pick up. Maybe you should call her or something." Rusty carried the glass carefully to where Sharon was curled up under a blanket. She looked paler than usual and her mind seemed far away.

"Sharon, are you sick or something? You look really pale." He moved closer to her, placing the back of his palm against her forehead but she hit it away. Shocked, Rusty looked at her as she stood from the couch and made her way to her bedroom.

"Rusty it's a school night so you should go to bed now. And I don't want to hear any complaining," she commanded, his groaning falling on deaf ears.

"Fine. He stormed off to his room, slamming the door behind him.

* * *

It was now 11:30 and Sharon hadn't even begun falling asleep, not that she couldn't; but her mind was replaying everything that happened in her office today. The entire situation was so bizarre that she was not sure if it really happened or if she was in a really messed up dream. _What was she thinking dropping this bombshell now? What was she expecting from me? Is Andrea even coming home tonight? _Sharon sighed shakily, finally letting the tears flow. It felt good letting it all out in the confines of her own space, with no one around to console her or pity her; it was the last thing she needed right now. She needed to think this through carefully. How should she proceed?

The bedside table beeped. 12 o'clock and still no sign of Andrea. Sharon decided maybe she should give her a call, try to smooth things out a little before their inevitable discussion tomorrow. When there was no answer after her fourth try, Sharon began to worry.

* * *

"Rusty?" Sharon knocked lightly before opening. "Are you awake?"

"I am now," he grumbled as Sharon entered. His back was turned to her; she was a little put off by it but decided against giving commands right now. She moved in closer and sat on the edge of his bed.

"I'm sorry for getting angry at you earlier. It's just been one of those days but it was no excuse for my behavior. You were just worried about me and I'm happy and relieved to know that you've got my back." Rusty turned then just in time to see Sharon wipe a wayward tear that escaped her eyes. He felt like such a jerk being harsh with her now; he knew something was off and yet he still gave her a hard time.

"I'm sorry too Sharon. Is Andrea home yet?" Sharon's mouth twitched ever so slightly but her face remained blank. She didn't bother answering because she knew he knew the answer already. He continued.

"You two got in a fight today, huh? I guess she isn't coming home tonight?"

"I don't know, Rusty, I don't think she is. But" Sharon added while rising from Rusty's bed, "I think I should go find her and talk to her. I just came to tell you that."

"Okay. Hope you two make up," Rusty added awkwardly. Sharon smiled while brushing a hand through her hair.

"Thanks Rusty. Go back to sleep now. And sorry again for waking you and- I guess manhandling you earlier." She chuckled while Rusty rolled his eyes.

"Whatever Sharon. Just go find her."

"Okay," Sharon replied as she turned on her heels leaving for her car.

* * *

Sharon entered the bar; something she never did since separating from her husband a long time ago. She hated when things Andrea did reminded her of him, like coming to this very same bar after a very stressful day of work. The only thought providing some sort of solace is the fact that Andrea only came here when stressed but Jack never quite needed a reason. Sharon continued dwelling on her thoughts while scanning the bar for her blonde. When she spotted her target (it wasn't that hard to find Andrea who clearly stood out among the many uniformed cops), she inhaled strongly and briskly walked over.

"Hey there," Sharon greeted sitting down on the bench opposite Andrea's.

"What are you doing here?" Andrea replied.

"You don't think I could possibly sleep not knowing if you're okay, do you?"

"I don't know, you seemed to be very preoccupied when I left your office today." Andrea turned back her attention to her beer. Sharon sighed dejectedly.

"I guess I deserved that. I'm sorry for pushing you away."

"Sharon, I don't want or _need_ any apology from you. It is way passed that," Andrea slightly shouted, slightly slurred.

"I know, I know. I am trying to have every perspective of this situation before I make any decisions."

"What the hell does that mean? This is exactly why I couldn't stay in your office any longer than I did. I couldn't stand watching you console her. Did you even think about how _I_ felt being there?" Now it was Sharon's turn to raise her voice ever so slightly.

"Of course I did! I couldn't _stop _thinking about how this would affect you." She paused. "Sometimes I don't know what you want from me, Andrea."

"You don't know what I want? Fine, I'll spell it out for you." She took another swig at her bottle before continuing. "I want you to stop thinking about Sharlene. I want you to stop patronizing her especially since you know I have a problem with it. I want you to fully move on and make _me_ your _only_ love interest."

"You are the only person I'm in love with Andrea."

"Then show me. Prove it to me. I want Sharlene out of our lives. I don't parade my exes in front of you. Show me the same respect." Sharon could tell Andrea was insecure about the whole situation so she tried putting her mind at ease.

"Alright. I hear you Andrea and you're right. I should have never entertained her at all. But this goes two ways, Honey. For this to work, you need to trust me. I'll never leave you and I'll try my best to never hurt you. Sharlene's in town for the trial so let's just get this hurdle over with and then our lives would return back to normal."

"You are still missing the point! I don't want to just leave this hanging in the air until she leaves. I want you-no I _need _you to cut all ties with her for good. I need to know for sure that your relationship is over or else, I don't know. I can't and won't share you with anyone Sharon." Sharon took hold of Andrea's hand and locked eyes with hers. The complete conviction of Andrea's words scared Sharon; this was the end of the line. Sharon knew Andrea was frustrated enough to end their relationship if she didn't cut all ties with Sharlene. And if she had to choose between Sharlene and Andrea, of course she would choose Andrea. She couldn't live without her even if she tried. All she needed to do was prove to Andrea that she was in this for the long hall as well and that no one could change that.

"The next time she calls- and she will because I told her I needed to check her story out- I'll let her know that I cannot see her again or even be her friend. I will have nothing more to do with her. Is that good enough?"

Andrea smiled and answered, "Yes."

Sharon breathed a sigh of relief. It was moments like this that she knew Andrea really cared about her, moments when she easily forgave her, trying to make things work. It wasn't that she didn't trust Sharon; it was just difficult falling this deeply in love with someone who still had so many years of baggage. A marriage that was not technically ended, and now Sharlene, it must be frightening not knowing for sure that you are loved just as much by your partner as you love them. She was jumping into this with no safety net and fully emotionally vulnerable, knowing that Sharon had all these strings still attached and might be reeled back in by one of them. It was now apparent to Sharon why Andrea would be this possessive. Right there and then, Sharon needed to make it abundantly clear that she would give up anything for Andrea, no matter the cost. But at this present moment, all she needed Andrea to be safe at home in their bed.

"I would love to take you home with me tonight. I don't think I could ever sleep without you next to me again." Sharon said while caressing Andrea's hand.

"Okay, but you'll have to help me. I think I had a few drinks too many." Sharon helped Andrea up and escorted her to the car. By the end of this week, Sharon was determined to have this entire situation sorted out.


End file.
